


重度依赖症（下）

by Lubricant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubricant/pseuds/Lubricant
Summary: 《重度依赖症》这个文已经快乐完结啦~反正无脑甜嘛，开心就好惹！之前和文搭说的时候要开两次车，分别在上期和下期……于是某R级写手栖寒寒又跑过来开车了（确信）情节半连续，直接跳过下午来到美♂好夜晚





	重度依赖症（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 正文5700+，无脑甜  
> H部分3000+，一发完  
> 简单的道具尝试，不算雷，但要慎入

“我是真的要来北京。”和叶广陵扯了半天有的没的，暂无突然正色。  
“又有漫展？”叶广陵有点蒙。  
“6.10朝阳区那场。行程表我五月份就报到人事部了。”  
“工作室就请了你一个？”叶广陵回想了下，脑子里有了些模糊的印象。  
“邀请函写的是我和栖寒，但是她那天没空 ，算下来就只有我了。”  
“嗯。”叶广陵心不在焉地听着他的解释，顺手点进微博看了看2019年的漫展安排表。  
还真是。离自己家居然还挺近。  
热度排在本月第三，仅次于上海和广州的夏日祭。  
再往下翻，通告里不出意外地看到了暂无的名字——和他的二次元人设。  
“你这次用的这个头像？”叶广陵继续往下划，随口问了一句。在他印象里，暂无的通告一般都是本人出镜的——  
毕竟是九亿少(fu)女的梦嘛。  
“啊对，没时间拍新图了，用老图总感觉太敷衍……还不如用这个情侣人设。”暂无笑，答得话里有话。  
叶广陵当然明白。当时定人设的时候，三三特意约了多个画师——每个画师负责一组CP人设。最后返图到他手里时，他的心情简直就像在观看世间迷惑行为。  
“……所以为什么要把我和程老师放在一起？”叶广陵举手发问。  
“……三三我不和你炒CP！”栖寒寒落泪。  
“……果然只有我俩的人设是叶庄吗！”谴羽扶额。  
“哇靠我给你们做人设已经很不错了好嘛！”三三拍桌。  
只有孤漠全程沉默，哭得像个没有CP的孩子。  
栖寒瞅着他沉默了三秒，突然爆发出一阵狂笑。  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈……对不起对不起哈哈哈哈哈但是孤漠你真的是太惨了吧哈哈哈哈哈”  
孤漠再也忍受不了此等奇耻大辱，夺门而出。  
三三追出去抢门(x)。  
总之，不管怎么不情愿，叶广陵还是被迫换上了这个羞耻的情侣人设——  
在他的微博上。  
不过，他显然忽视了一个大问题。  
望天涯高管里七个入V的账号，只有他一个人是个学术号。  
是的，你没听错，学术号。  
一个顶着情侣头像的·二次元·直男·学术号。  
H理工计算机核心工作室XX教授……的助理。  
类似吐槽，暂无也听了不少。  
可以肯定的是，和自己在一起之前，叶先生确实是无数学妹心里的男神学长没错。  
在这个主受的耽美文人设里，暂无迅速找准了自己的定位——  
绝对是个包养在校好学生的高龄渣攻。  
而CP粉显然也很磕这个设定。  
某年某月某日的某商演现场，主持人栖寒寒颤抖着双手接过观众提问的纸条，沉默两秒后小脸煞白地将其强塞到对面庄老师手里，一溜小碎步逃离现场。  
正经人庄老师完全没get到点，一脸严肃就着纸条开始念。  
“想请问叶广陵老师，您对程叶这个CP怎么看？”  
这也没啥嘛。庄老师鄙夷地看了栖寒寒一眼。  
栖寒寒冷笑。目光短浅。  
“我能怎么看，我用眼睛看。”叶广陵大义凛然。  
“你看叶老师就很懂，一看就很认真的阅读过。”暂无补刀。  
台下一阵哄笑，正经人庄老师继续念。  
“请问暂无老师，您真的会像网上流传的同人梗那样……去叶老师实验室外面看他工作吗……哇靠栖寒你不是人！”嘴快过脑子的庄老师发出一声哀嚎。  
栖寒寒笑死在台角。  
“试过，但是五楼阳台外面暖气管太不好扒了。”暂无一把扶住庄老师。  
瞧瞧，这是多么坦荡的兄弟情。要不是我知道你们上过床我都要信了。栖寒在心里小声逼逼。  
知道他俩真在一起的那晚，栖寒寒像一个真正的CP粉一样拉着三三啊啊啊啊啊了好久。神仙爱情！我可以！  
三三一脸嫌弃甩着她的手。你可以啥。  
我可以——诶对我可以啥……栖寒寒沉默。  
私底下算另一回事，到了公共场合，两个人的分寸感都好到要命，半点暧昧的影子都不让人捕捉到。就连微博都鲜少瞟见单独的留言互动，顶多了商业互吹点个赞，除此之外，再无他物。  
就很厉害。孤漠带着柠檬精的自信总结道。  
所以这次，暂无说他要来北京，叶广陵也没有丝毫怀疑——只是担心他有没有订好酒店会不会突然要住到自己家。  
这么想着，就随口问了出来。  
“恭喜你猜对了。我就是要住你家。”  
“连嘉宾的住宿都不安排，主办方已经穷成这样了吗？”叶广陵无情戳穿。  
“啧，你是不是又把自己定位成无偿陪睡了……我是那种人嘛。”暂无习惯性鬼畜。  
“你还要给钱是怎么。”叶广陵挑眉。  
“哦——不要钱当然更好。”暂无故意拉长了声音。  
反应过来被人套路的叶先生突然想摔手机。  
“怎么样，九号要不要过来接我？”那边暂无锲而不舍。  
九号……叶广陵在脑子里过了一遍行程安排，突然想起了什么不得了的事情。  
“恐怕不行……如果你介意我带家属的话。”叶广陵突然有点心累。  
“别，哥，我还不想现在就见家长。”  
“想啥呢……算了，到时候看情况吧。你提前半小时告诉我一声。”叶广陵叹气。  
听那边沉重成这样，暂无突然好奇是个什么家属。  
但咱也不敢问。  
挂掉电话的时候，已经是凌晨一点了。叶广陵依旧不困，翻了个身继续刷微博写备忘。  
像他这种二次元社畜，多半都有严重的手机依赖症。不管白天多忙，到了晚上还会忍不住在网上挂很久很久。  
更何况，现在又多出这么个黏着他甩都甩不开的程先生。  
顺手点了一溜赞下去，叶广陵在暗暗吐槽起自己愈发小媳妇的心理。  
管他的。  
隔天晚上，暂无又打了电话过来。  
“睡了没~”青年声线里是藏不住的愉悦。  
“十一点睡觉？不存在的。”叶广陵刚把整理好的代码给教授打包发了过去，颇感担忧的瞅了眼卧室门。  
门外面是他惹不起的爸爸。他绝望地趴在电脑桌上装死。  
“明天来接站吗？”暂无又把老话翻了出来。  
“什么线啊。”叶广陵有气无力地问。  
“八点半到南站，转地铁四号线到主会场，你要来的话九点就差不多。”  
“九点整到来得及不？”好不容易放个假，叶广陵当然是能拖则拖。  
“……你到底是有多不想来。”暂无捂脸。  
“我想，我想死你了。”叶广陵面无表情。  
“……我谢谢您。”暂无手一哆嗦直接挂断了电话。  
【点错了！！！】  
聊天框里瞬间蹦出这么一句，叶广陵盯着手机屏幕，突然心情大好。  
卧室门第N次被尝试转开，他无奈地站起身，走过去打开了门。  
“姐姐你有完没——”目光下移时他突然被噎住。  
这都什么人啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！  
九号早上九点整，叶广陵准时拨通了暂无的手机。  
“起床了没？”暂无用对女朋友的温柔语气问道。  
“我在地铁站对面星巴克门口。”叶广陵难得的没带什么情绪，淡淡回了一句。  
暂无隐隐感觉他可能招惹了什么。  
“你等会儿，地铁马上到。”他很配合地正经起来。  
“行，你先别挂。”  
又这么沉默了两分钟，暂无实在按捺不住好奇心，试探着问道：“你……真带家属了？”  
回应他的是叶广陵尴尬的咳嗽声。  
暂无瞬间感觉自己要凉。  
“到了。我现在下去。你今天穿的什么？”又是要命的两分钟，地铁进站，暂无艰难地跟着人群向出站口走，几乎是贴到耳机话筒上朝那边喊。  
“我……算了，我找你。”叶广陵语气闪烁。  
他这是被挟持了？？？暂无一头雾水，好不容易挤出地铁站，他第一反应就是朝对面看。  
“卧槽……”  
这真不能怪他。叶广陵今天身上的槽点实在是太多了。  
远远一眼瞄见那个熟悉的身影时，暂无其实还没觉得有哪里不对。  
第二眼两人视线相交，暂无才发现叶广陵今天真的是画风抽搐。  
他牵了个小萝莉。没错，小萝莉。  
暂无都不知道自己是迈着怎样的步伐走到了街对面。叶广陵戴了口罩，看不清脸上表情，但暂无猜一定不会多自然。  
“这……”他刚想开口问，却被他看见了更要命的东西。  
叶广陵今天穿的是……粉色？？？？  
方才隔了老远没看清，走近了才发现，他今天身上这衬衫确实是淡粉色的。  
“你你你站那儿别动！”暂无第一反应居然是举手机拍照。  
叶广陵出手如电去挡他摄像头。小萝莉在边上无情嘲笑哈哈哈。  
“您受了委屈别自己忍着，跟哥说说。”被夺走手机占有权的暂无一把搂过叶广陵肩膀，表情沉痛。  
“何止是委屈，我简直不想活了。”叶广陵倒他身上装死，另只手还乖乖牵着小萝莉。  
“这姑娘……”暂无试探道。  
“小弟早年间犯的错误。”叶广陵语气坚定。  
？？？  
“之所以没告诉你，主要还是怕影响不好。”叶广陵说着从暂无怀里离开，蹲下身极度认真地盯着小萝莉，“其实，我是你爸爸。”  
暂无：……  
小萝莉：……  
“哦。”小萝莉面无表情回怼过去，言语神态颇有叶广陵的精髓。  
“你……妹妹？”暂无艰难开口。  
“表妹。”叶广陵说着朝街口走去，“小学刚毕业，闲的要死，非要过来找我。”  
“你昨天还说想我的！”小萝莉理直气壮。  
好嘛，又是上辈子欠下的小情人。暂无突然很同情叶广陵。  
“所以你今天这个小粉红……”同情归同情，补刀还是要的。  
“对。昨晚上接完你电话，她就来敲我门，非逼着我穿。”叶广陵被迫回忆起昨晚上极度羞耻的一幕。  
一开门，迎面就是小表妹举着粉色衬衣在他眼前晃啊晃。  
“你不是去给自己买衣服了吗？！”叶广陵突然有种不祥的预感。  
越过小表妹头顶，亲妈顶着一张慈爱的脸朝自己笑。  
“哎呀，这件显年轻。”亲妈试图安慰。  
不用了谢谢。我觉得自己挺年轻的。叶广陵控制住自己想吐槽的欲望，默默接过了表妹递过来的小粉红。  
表妹眼睛里一闪一闪亮晶晶。  
叶广陵觉得自己二十三年英明就要葬送在今晚了。  
倒不是穿上不好看，主要还是不习惯。  
按理说，他这种快一米八的个子，身材长相都没什么可挑，穿的艳一点也无可厚非，可偏偏他就是这种老干部的脾气，除了校服，几乎没穿过黑白蓝以外的任何颜色。  
谁能想到最后是栽在了小表妹手里。  
他只希望第二天早上她会忘了这事儿，哪知道姑娘记性好得惊人，在他洗脸的时候就扒在门口瞅着，大眼睛眨巴眨巴。  
“哥你今天要出去嘛~”小萝莉开始撒娇。  
“去接个朋友。”叶广陵准备开溜。  
小萝莉一把拽住他衣服角：“带上我好不好~”  
你有毛病哦。叶广陵刚想凶她，侧头便瞥见自家老母亲慈爱的目光。  
他默默蹲下：“地铁站人很多的，我怕把你丢了嘛。”  
“你一个大老爷们，把我丢了也太弱了吧。”小萝莉嗤之以鼻。  
叶广陵一口老血哽在喉咙口。我特么还能把自己丢了呢你信不信。  
等他走进卧室，小萝莉又悄咪咪跟了进来，顺手还把门关上了。  
“干嘛？我换衣服。”叶广陵睡衣扣子解到一半，回头看到神奇表妹站了两米远盯着自己。  
神奇表妹意味深长地朝他领口瞄了一眼，接下来说的话让他此生难忘。  
“哥，你是不是有男朋友了？”  
……  
叶广陵深吸一口气，控制住自己想打人的冲动。  
“你才多大，就这么色情暴力了，以后还怎么嫁人啊。”叶广陵作沉痛状。  
“哎呀所以说嘛，又不是男朋友，你就带我去呗。”小表妹不依不饶。  
还真是男朋友。叶广陵暗道。  
“你是不是觉得我妈管不了你。”叶广陵打开衣柜，随手拿出一件白衬衫。  
“是。”小萝莉严肃脸，指了指昨天强迫叶广陵收进衣柜的小粉红。  
“哥我说个事儿，你千万别打我。”小萝莉突然正经了起来。  
“你说。”  
“其实吧，我特别想让你穿这个。”小萝莉表情微妙了起来，“因为我感觉……你是个受来着。”  
……  
这小表妹……绝对和栖寒有什么关系。  
“小哥哥~”走出去十几米，暂无隐约听见后面小萝莉在叫他。  
幻觉幻觉。暂无加快了步伐。  
“小哥哥~”好嘛，又来。  
暂无装没听见。  
“小哥哥。”忍无可忍的叶广陵在后面叫了他一声。  
尽管场合很不适宜，他这句话在暂无听来还是掺了莫名的色情感。  
暂无回头看叶广陵，却被身边的小表妹抢了镜。  
小表妹眼神扫过两人的脸，一遍，又一遍。  
“小哥哥~你跟我哥什么关系呀~”  
送命题。暂无去看叶广陵眼色。  
叶广陵眼神不自然地飘向别处。  
“我是你哥的上司，小姑娘你再问你哥工作就没了。”暂无说的跟真的一样。  
小萝莉震惊，瞬间闭嘴。  
你工作没了。叶广陵朝暂无竖中指。  
哎呀我这是给你解围懂不懂。暂无捂住受伤的小心脏。  
三人晃晃悠悠到达酒店门口时，已经快十点了。  
“吃饭没？”暂无在前台拿了房卡，回头看向叶广陵。  
“你要请我？”叶广陵站的离他两米远，弯起眼角笑了笑。  
等一下等一下。盲生突然发现了华点。  
暂无以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃响叮当之势将手机从衣兜拿出来，滑屏调出相机，对准叶广陵，咔嚓。  
叶广陵笑容僵在脸上。你大爷。  
“这种大事件不发微博都对不起栖寒寒。”暂无将屏幕朝着叶广陵晃了晃，“你快乐吗？不快乐帮我把行李箱拉过来。”  
我不……我好他妈快乐啊。快乐的叶先生拉着行李箱跟暂无走到电梯口，突然想起一件事。  
“你发可以，记得给我妹妹打码。”  
好男人好男人。暂无动容。  
“没事，我拍的你上半身，你妹妹不在选区内。”  
小表妹呆在原地瞅着暂无，叶广陵憋着笑默默转过身。  
电梯门叮的一声打开，叶广陵示意暂无自己上去。  
“我先回去了啊，我怕你给我妹留下什么心理阴影。”  
小表妹疯狂点头。  
第三者！第三者！暂无哀怨的瞟了眼全程牵着自己男朋友手的小萝莉。  
但是哭有什么用呢。  
【今天下午的漫展，你来吗】  
刚回到家，叶广陵就收到了暂无的消息。  
【你就这么想看到我表妹？】叶广陵叹气。  
早在五月中旬接到主办方邀请的时候，暂无就已经做好了打算。他知道叶广陵六月初有假期，便特意接下了这个北京的活动，想着去那边找他。  
可计划赶不上小表妹。暂无现在突然对小表妹产生了刻骨的仇恨。  
【要不……晚上我过来？】那边见他长时间没有回复，便试探着问了这么一句。  
！！！暂无承认有那么一瞬间他想到了更美好的东西。  
【叶老师莫不是要免费陪睡/滑稽】他开始在死亡边缘反复横跳。  
叶广陵陷入了沉默。  
暂无突然有点发慌。不得了，跳过了……  
叶广陵在北京是和父母住在一起——他刚才确实忽视了这个严重的问题。虽然他人已经生活独立了，但无理由的在外面过夜，家长肯定不能答应。  
我恨小表妹……暂无一边怨念着，一边无可奈何地打开了行李箱，收拾起下午去展子的东西来。  
折腾了小半个小时，拿起手机，准备出门吃点东西的暂无突然发现，QQ上居然亮着一条未读消息。  
【10:13 叶广陵：可以啊。】  
可以？？可以啥？？？我上面说啥了？？？暂无一瞬间有点发懵。  
目光朝上移了一寸，自己那句“免费陪睡”端端正正悬在那里。  
卧槽……  
两点一刻，来到漫展会场的暂无发了条微博。  
五分钟后，评论区炸了。  
【2019/6/10 14:15 iphone X客户端】  
@暂无小哥哥：到会场啦~今天是你们的叶老师接站，大家品一品这画风/手动狗头【分享图片】  
【2019/6/10 14:16 荣耀8X客户端】  
@今天也是脑残粉：啊啊啊啊啊啊夭寿啦！！！那真的是叶老师吗！！！我今天路过新宫看到星巴克门口有个小哥哥特别像他！！！居然真的是！！！为什么我当时没追上去要签名啊啊啊啊啊！！！【分享图片】  
【2019/6/10 14:20 小米8客户端】  
@CV栖寒寒//转发：#今日份CP福利#有件衣服我只为你一人穿/滑稽  
【2019/6/10 14:22 OPPO客户端】  
@ZERO033：在？为什么穿粉色？@叶广陵  
【2019/6/10 14:28 smartisan R1客户端】  
@谴羽君//@今天也是脑残粉：【分享图片】//转发：只有我一个人看到路人视角的叶哥身边有个小萝莉吗？  
@CV栖寒寒：卧槽  
@望天涯工作室：卧槽  
@本名B豆的B君：卧槽  
@一朝霸业万古流芳：卧槽  
卧槽。叶广陵翻完评论，默默放下了手机。  
互联网再见（x）  
在一旁看动画片的小表妹偷偷瞄了她哥一眼，突然发现不对劲，再瞄一眼。  
“哥你脸红什么嘛。”

↓↓↓↓↓↓下面走车 下滑看叶哥策略性陪睡↓↓↓↓↓↓

叶广陵一只脚将将迈进来，便被暂无一把拽到了屋子里，顺手把门牢牢锁上。  
叶广陵明白他的意思，索性靠着墙角等他动作。  
暂无果不其然贴了过来，一只手习惯性撩进他的衬衣下摆。叶广陵挨得更近方便他动作，微微仰头就能感受到那人凑得极近的吐息声。  
“想我没？”  
又来了。每次都是这种俗套至极的开场白，可偏偏总能恰到好处地把两人的兴致撩拨起来。  
叶广陵腾出手攀上他的肩，舌尖在暂无的唇上轻轻舔了一口：“想。”  
暂无很享受叶广陵的这种主动。他自认为心理不算变态，可唯独叶广陵带着讨好意味的邀请，总能在瞬间激起他施虐的冲动。  
衬衫胸前的扣子被扯开了两三颗，叶广陵被暂无压在墙上接吻，唇齿间是薄荷糖的清甜味道，暧昧的细密水声缠绕在耳边。  
暂无的吻技极好，叶广陵根本抢不到什么先机，舌尖在温柔的吮吸中生发出诡异的快感，他下意识做出吞咽的动作，换气时喉咙里漏出一两声含混不清的呻吟。  
“还来吗？”恋恋不舍地离开那两片饱受蹂躏的唇，暂无贴在叶广陵耳边问道。  
叶广陵的头抵在暂无肩侧，气都喘不匀却还要笑：“还不如直接上床。”  
“这可是你说的。”暂无倒也不是多看重这些前戏的人，听叶广陵这么说，便一只手搂了他腰，另只手抄过腿弯将人抱了起来，向床边走去。  
“干什么……我自己能走。”叶广陵显然没想到暂无真的会抱自己，被轻放到床上时还是不自然地挣扎了下。  
“您接下来干的可是体力活，怎么敢让您亲自走过来呢。”暂无欺身压上，语气里是赤裸裸的挑逗。  
“下次换你在下面，不就省了这些事么。”叶广陵撑起半个身子，手指搭上暂无的衣领，没什么底气地回怼道。  
“那怎么行。攻受可是您自己定的。”暂无双臂撑在叶广陵身侧，看着他一粒粒解开自己的上衣扣子。  
“那晚我醉成那样，肯定没得选。”被按倒在枕头上时，叶广陵苦笑道。  
“您这话说的，倒像是我乘人之危了。”暂无俯身，吻上叶广陵精致的锁骨。  
“……难道不是么？”湿软的舌尖碰触上皮肤，叶广陵无意识地仰头，只觉得半边身子都软了下来。  
暂无不置可否的轻笑，舌尖隔着衬衣布料磨蹭着敏感的乳尖。叶广陵顿时被激得浑身一颤，还未出口的话都化作了变调的呻吟声。  
这种事情做得多了，叶广陵也就不再刻意收着自己的声音，暂无怎么动作他就怎么反应，嗓音又软又腻，勾得暂无心里痒痒的。  
磨人的前戏终于结束，叶广陵被暂无撩得早就硬了起来，可偏偏暂无还要吊着他，膝盖顶进他双腿之间，隔着几层布料一下下磨蹭着，简直要把人逼疯。  
又拖了一阵子，叶广陵实在难耐，手犹犹豫豫朝身下送去，却在半路被暂无一把抓住。  
“着什么急啊叶老师。”暂无说着，膝盖更大幅度地蹭过去，叶广陵咬着嘴唇，又一声拔高的呻吟卡在喉咙里。  
“乖，自己抓着。”暂无牵着叶广陵的手碰了碰床头的栏杆，叶广陵被情欲烧的迷迷糊糊的脑子愣了一下，随即按暂无的命令乖乖照做，身子毫无遮掩地暴露在了暂无面前。  
“今天玩个刺激的。”暂无伏在叶广陵耳侧，滚烫的气息灌进耳道里，将叶广陵仅存的神智烧得一塌糊涂。  
暂无回身，不知从床头柜里拿出了什么东西。叶广陵的裤子被卡着腿弯褪下，暂无托着他的腰往上抬了抬，将润滑剂湿了满手，沿着腹股沟向下细细涂抹着。  
这次用的量比以往都多。叶广陵脑子里冒出这么个念头。  
“你……想干嘛……”察觉出恋人的不寻常，叶广陵压着喘息断断续续地问道。  
“不是说了么，玩个刺激的。”暂无轻笑，手指极其细致的在他身后做着扩张。  
刺激……的？叶广陵沉浸在欲望难以抒解的折磨里，还顾得上去想暂无到底要干什么。  
扩张的全程都巧妙地避开了叶广陵的敏感点，他一直卡在那个不上不下的程度，难耐的同时，竟也激起了些诡异的满足感。突然，暂无将手指从他身体里撤出，探身打开了床头的台灯。  
暧昧的黄光从头顶撒下来，叶广陵一瞬间有些不适应，下意识地眯了眯眼睛，不解的望向暂无。  
暂无从身后拿出那个东西时，叶广陵先是一愣，在分辨出那是什么后便下意识朝后躲。  
开什么玩笑！  
自从两人确立关系后，做过的次数也不算少，可从没见暂无用过什么道具。这次也不知他发了什么疯，竟不知从哪儿带了个按摩棒过来。  
“你疯了？！”叶广陵撑着身子想坐起来，却突然发现腰里一片虚软，根本使不上力气。  
更要命的是，还有股邪火从小腹一路烧了起来。  
他这才意识到——那根本不是普通的润滑剂。  
“叶老师，看好了哦。”暂无迎着叶广陵震惊的目光，将按摩棒在手里晃了晃，随后俯下身，抵在了穴口处。  
橡胶制品的陌生触感让叶广陵绷紧了身体，他挣扎着伸手去拦，却被暂无按回了床上。  
“再不听话，我就得把你绑起来了，叶老师。”  
暂无似乎偏爱这样禁忌的称呼。按摩棒的头部在穴口处小幅度地磨蹭着，一等叶广陵放松下来，他便找准时机狠狠顶了进去。  
“嗯……啊！！！”过于猛烈的刺激下，叶广陵眼前一片漆黑，竟直接射了出来。  
刚发泄完的身子格外敏感，但暂无显然不想这么轻易就放过他。不顾叶广陵还未从高潮的余韵里恢复过来，暂无抬手过去，将按摩棒的开关推到了最低档。  
叶广陵哪受过这种刺激。润滑剂里催情的成分显然起了作用，他本就是少经情事不禁撩拨，此番更是被折磨得一句话都说不出，不成调的呻吟声亦无力掩饰。灯光下腿间的泥泞狼藉被自己看了个真切，偏偏始作俑者正满脸促狭的笑意，将他这幅沉沦情欲的模样看得清清楚楚。  
叶广陵已经不敢去想象自己狼狈不堪的样子。暂无的手抵着按摩棒的底座，在敏感点周围要命地摩擦挑逗，眼见叶广陵就快要撑不住，他竟然顶着那人近乎哀求的神色，又推高了一档。  
“程朗……程朗……”叶广陵带着哭腔喊他的名字，腰肢扭动着想要逃开，却无济于事。  
约摸叶广陵就要到达高潮的时候，暂无突然关掉了按摩棒的开关。叶广陵的理智已经被烧得一干二净，哭喘着求他不要停，余音却被封在暂无的一个吻里。  
挺立的下身一下一下磨蹭在暂无腰腹上，叶广陵的唇被狠狠蹂躏着，难耐到极点却发不出声音。他的手指徒劳地扒住暂无的后背，几乎是发了狠地嵌入进皮肉，却丝毫不起作用。暂无也不知是哪来的定力，任叶广陵怎么示弱求饶，就是不肯放过他。  
“求我。”唇舌交缠间含不住的唾液从唇角溢出，叶广陵的喘息声发着抖，脸上露出些既痛苦又享受的神色，一副被蹂躏到不行的样子。  
“给我……哥……快……”叶广陵几乎是崩溃的说出这句话，眼眶烧红，失了焦的眼睛里满是蒸得火热的欲望。  
“给你。”暂无扣住叶广陵的腰，将早已难耐的下体缓缓送了进去。叶广陵发出声短促的尖叫，随即被暂无捂住嘴，在他身体里肆意冲撞起来。  
催情剂的后劲不小，叶广陵被一阵阵从尾椎直穿上来的快感搞得几乎窒息，胸腔快要炸裂般的焦灼，还偏偏连喊都喊不出。  
暂无的动作极狠，每一次都泄愤似的直直撞到敏感点上。叶广陵被他搞到记不清高潮了多少次，终于在又一波铺天盖地的快感中失去了知觉。  
叶广陵第二天醒来的时候心情略微复杂。和在上海那次一样，全身酸软到动不了——更糟糕的是，这次他是完全清醒的。硬要去回想的话，连说了什么话用了什么姿势都记得一清二楚，对他来说无异于要了这条老命。  
暂无依旧没事人一样趴床头看着他。  
叶广陵自然不可能去问昨晚上那些乱七八糟的玩意儿都是哪来的。他只希望暂无不要主动提起这茬才好。  
“没事吧？”暂无小心翼翼问他。  
既然不想出事，干嘛还那么狠……叶广陵心里想着，嘴上却什么都没说，昨晚昏黄灯光下交缠的身体和自己濒临崩溃的求饶声又撞进他脑海里，无比清晰。  
无fuck说.avi。  
“哦对了，你手机没电自动关机了，你家人知道……你在哪儿么？”  
叶广陵这才记起他是放了全家的鸽子，跑到酒店让人折腾了一晚上。  
我神经病啊。叶先生深深怀疑起自己的决定来。  
“没事，我说是同学聚会，可能中午才能回去。”现在的当务之急显然不是这个，而是自己如何在两小时之内恢复成个正常人。  
他撑着半个身子想要坐起来，腰一软直接又倒了回去。  
暂无一把接住他，大概也意识到昨晚上做过火了。  
钢圈直男程先生拼命思考要怎么才能挽回错误。  
“那啥，广陵……”半分钟后，暂无犹豫着开口。  
青年警惕的瞅了他一眼。  
“不然下次……你在上面？”  
“我攻你？”叶广陵挑眉。  
“额不不不，你自己动，控制速♂度。”暂无一本正经。  
叶广陵默默翻了个身，不想再看到他。  
我信了你的邪。


End file.
